I'm Fallin' In Love With You
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Awalnya B.I, Bobby dan Chanwoo hanya ingin berlibur ke pulau Nami, tapi kemudian sebuah rombongan kru film memilih tempat yang sama untuk melakukan adegan syuting, disana B.I menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. IKON's fanfiction plus winner. B.I x Jinhwan (BJin/BinHwan), Bobby x Chanwoo, Mino x Jinhwan.


_Disclaimer: iKON itu milik ayah YG, saya hanya nyulik sebentar ga papa ya, pinjem._

_Cast: B.I (Kim Hanbin), Bobby (Kim Jiwon), Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo, Song Mino, Kim Donghyuk, Kang Seungyoon._

_Main Pair: B.I x Jinhwan._

_Rated: T_

_Warning: Judul yang standar bgt ga kreatif, ga apa lah soalnya author udah pusing mikirin judul yang pas. Ini drabble jd jgn berharap ceritanya bakal panjang kaya sinetron. Untuk fans-nya Donghyuk saya minta maaf saya agak mengejeknya disini, saya minta maaf ya soalnya kebutuhan cerita #bungkuk2._

Summary: Awalnya B.I, Bobby dan Chanwoo hanya ingin berlibur ke pulau Nami, tapi kemudian sebuah rombongan kru film memilih tempat yang sama untuk melakukan adegan syuting, disana B.I menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. IKON's fanfiction+winner. B.I x Jinhwan (BJin/BinHwan), Bobby x Chanwoo, Mino x Jinhwan.

.

.

**I'm Fallin' In Love With You**

**(by Aomi Ammyu)**

"Kenapa kau menembak Donghyuk, dia tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali?" Bobby menyetir mengomeli B.I—sahabat masa kecilnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, ia sangat menyesali keputusan B.I yang telah mengambil langkah untuk menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu, yang menurut pandangannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin refresing dengan pergi ke _Lotte World_ yang terletak di kota Seoul, tapi setelah selesai dari sana Bobby mengubah tujuan mereka. Kata Bobby mereka jarang bertemu jadi apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama sahabat lama, B.I hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tapi ada satu yang kurang, B.I tidak sedang bersama siapapun saat ini, berbeda dengan Bobby yang selalu menggandeng Chanwoo—pacar barunya kemanapun dia pergi. Akhirnya, Bobby memutuskan untuk _double date_ saja dengan B.I dan bertanya soal pasangannya, betapa terkejutnya Bobby ketika mengetahui bahwa kini B.I sedang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan teman lama mereka juga, yaitu Donghyuk—yang menurut Bobby sangat tidak cocok dengan B.I yang tampan dan jenius.

"Seleramu tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu," sungut Bobby melanjutkan, kadang ia memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda ketidakpuasan, "seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan lebih melebihi punyaku," ujarnya melirik pada kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang mereka—Chanwoo, orang yang sedari tadi sedang asik bermain bersama phablet-nya dengan dahi berkerut, tidak sadar jika ia sedang diperbincangkan oleh dua orang di depannya. B.I juga secara sadar ikut melirik Chanwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri itu. "Dia luar biasa manis, bukan? Khehehe," Bobby terkikik geli memamerkan kemenangannya, ia jarang berada diatas B.I dalam hal apapun, sekalinya berada diatasnya ia seperti sedang berada diatas awan, kata pujian tidak luput keluar dari mulutnya sebagai _applause_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Coba bandingkan Chanwoo dengan Donghyuk-mu itu? Khahaha!" Bobby semakin tertawa keras, wajahnya yang sekarang sudah berbentuk tidak karuan lagi, antara tertawa, menyeringai, kegelian dan menangis bahagia atas keberhasilannya memojokkan B.I lewat kata-kata pedasnya. B.I sendiri sadar bukannya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih dari pacarnya yang sekarang, namun ia hanya tidak ingin repot dengan urusan cinta-cintaan—setidaknya saat ini. Ia memang tidak mencintai Donghyuk, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah teman di atas ranjang, karena itu ia membiarkan saja Bobby yang mengatai dan menghinanya macam-macam sesuai kehendak hatinya.

Tapi mendengar Bobby mengejeknya begitu keras, ia juga jadi miris hati. Pasalnya, Bobby selalu membandingkannya dengan Chanwoo—pacarnya yang sangat manis itu, jelas saja ia akan kalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Bobby bisa mendapatkan Chanwoo, ya, apa Chanwoo itu orangnya cukup sembarangan? B.I pikir ia lebih pantas bersama Chanwoo dibandingkan Bobby. Ah, B.I mulai mengutuki pikirannya yang lebih dari 'kurangajar'.

Tapi pada kesimpulannya B.I sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya menembak Donghyuk, laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu memang tidak semanis Chanwoo seperti tipikal pacar Bobby pada umumnya, tapi dia hanya sangat penurut dan membuat B.I tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupannya atau sekedar mencemaskannya ketika mereka sedang dalam keadaan jauh seperti saat ini. B.I yakin Donghyuk bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ya, dimana Donghyuk, kau tidak terlihat menghubunginya seharian ini?" Bobby melempar pandang pada B.I yang menurutnya terlihat dalam keadaan frustasi akibat kata-katanya yang membombandir dan tepat sasaran itu, "kau benar-benar tidak ingin kita _double date_, satu kursi penumpang di belakang masih kosong 'kan?"

"Tidak tahu, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." B.I menjawab acuh dengan wajah cuek super bebek.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Bobby tersentak berlebihan mendengar jawaban B.I yang sebenarnya biasa saja, wajahnya langsung berubah _kepo_, dan sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke wajah _'hopeless'_ B.I—yang entah kenapa wajah itu selalu saja tampak seperti itu.

"Bukan," B.I menjawab datar, "hanya saja aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu ingin bersama Chanwoo 24 jam, kadang aku tidak ingin melihatnya dan pergi bersama dengannya."

Bobby kemudian mengubah wajahnya menjadi sinis, "keh, hubungan macam apa itu?" ia mengutuki B.I yang memiliki hubungan kurang wajar dengan pacarnya sendiri, "aku saja tidak bertemu dengan Chanwoo satu jam secara satu dekade," terus berdumel seperti itu seolah masalah B.I adalah masalahnya juga yang patut ia emban dan ambil keputusan penting sebagai puncaknya, "...sistem pacaranmu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

B.I menatap Bobby yang tak henti berceloteh sambil menyetir, kadang ia juga berpikir keras atas ucapan Bobby yang tanpa Bobby sendiri sadari bahwa ucapan itu telah sedikit memberi pengaruh kuat dihati B.I, seperti kalimat 'hubungan yang buruk'. Ya, dia dan Donghyuk memang telah menjalin hubungan yang buruk sejak pertama ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada Donghyuk, mereka jarang saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain-jarang bertanya tentang keadaan, perasaan dan keberadaan, Donghyuk tidak akan menghubunginya lebih dulu kecuali B.I yang menghubunginya. Mungkin benar, mereka adalah pasangan yang membosankan, sistem pacaram mereka sangat membosankan tepat seperti yang Bobby katakan.

B.I menggembungkan pipinya dan menghembuskan nafas besar dari mulutnya, ia beralih dari menatap wajah Bobby ke kaca jendela mobil disampingnya, menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan, mereka mampir kesebuah restoran sederhana yang menyediakan masakan khas Korea, disana mereka bisa mengisi perut keroncongan sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai ketujuan. Tempat tujuan mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya sebuah pulau kecil yang sangat indah yang terletak di provinsi Gangwon, kebetulan Bobby tahu B.I belum pernah kesana jadi ia merekomendasikan tempat itu untuk acara reuni mereka hari ini.

"Ini adalah sebuah negara kecil, negeri khayalan, anggap saja begitu," ia menyumpit suapan besar _jjajangmyeon_ kedalam mulutnya setelah selesai menjelaskan sedikit tentang Namiseom, tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. "Kita membutuhkan 'visa' untuk masuk kesana," lanjutnya.

"What?" B.I terkejut, ia sedikit memelototkan matanya, namun tetap tampak cool. Visa? Ia tidak membawa visa sekarang.

"Tidak, hanya tiket biasa, kubilang 'kan negeri khayalan, kau pikir apa?" Bobby mengomeli ekspresi bertanya B.I yang terlihat bodoh dimatanya, mungkin karena perut B.I kini sudah kenyang maka ia tidak bisa berpikir realistis lagi, atau karena ia terlalu banyak direcoki dengan deretan kata 'Chanwoo lebih baik dari Donghyuk ini dan itu' oleh Bobby sehingga ia tidak dapat berpikir logis seperti biasanya. Ia juga sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut Chanwoo yang sama dengan B.I, meski tidak terlalu kentara seperti B.I, sebelum ia menghabiskan mangguk _jjajangmyeon_ keduanya itu.

"Pelayan!" Bobby, B.I dan Chanwoo melirik tepat kearah samping mereka, suara kegaduhan orang-orang datang dan kursi-kursi yang digeser merebut perhatian mereka. Belasan orang, tidak mereka rasa puluhan orang datang berbondong untuk duduk mengitar dibeberapa meja kosong, hingga ruangan restoran yang tidak begitu besar yang tadinya hampir kosong itu kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tersebut. Dari segi penampilan, kayaknya mereka berasal dari angkutan yang sama, banyak diantara mereka berpakaian sama atau setidaknya serupa, dan masing-masing memakai _name tag_ yang menggantung dileher mereka seperti sebuah tanda pengenal.

Tidak ingin mengurusi orang lain lebih jauh, Bobby menaruh sumpit diatas mangguk kosong _jjajangmyeon_-nya, ia agak kasar menaruhnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi, membuat B.I dan Chanwoo tersadar dari lamunan mereka yang masih memandangi gerombolan rakyat tersebut. "_Ne_, pulau Nami yang indah sedang menunggu kita, tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat!"

.

.

B.I berjalan sendirian menyisiri jalan setapak di tepi sungai, ia meninggalkan pasangan romantis yang sedang memadu kasih ditengah sana untuk menaiki wahana sepeda air, Bobby dan Chanwoo sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari B.I telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. B.I berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan kayu yang sedang ia seberangi, ia kemudian mulai mengarahkan kamera _smartphone_-nya untuk memotret sungai yang tampak sangat indah. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat lambayan kedua tangan Bobby yang diangkat tinggi dari dalam perahu sepeda air berbentuk bebek, meski ia kurang yakin karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Dan tak lupa ia juga mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut dalam kameranya.

Setelah cukup lama dan cukup jauh berpetualang, ia kembali pada Bobby dan Chanwoo di tempat awal ia meninggalkan mereka, dapat ia perkirakan Bobby dan Chanwoo-pun sudah selesai dengan petualangan mereka bersama sepeda air, mereka melambai atas kedatangan B.I dengan jagung bakar ditangan mereka. "Aku memesankan untukmu juga satu," ujar Bobby menunjuk jagung yang sedang dibakar tanpa bertanya lebih dulu kepada yang bersangkutan, seakan B.I akan kecewa jika ia tidak membelikan jagung bakar juga untuknya.

PLAK!

B.I dan orang-orang disekitarnya mendengar suara tamparan keras dan langsung menengok ke objek kegaduhan. Tepat diarah jam 8 B.I, mereka melihat seorang pria yang menampar pria yang lebih muda, pria yang lebih muda tampak kalut dan kecil hati, sementara orang yang lebih dewasa memarahinya membabi buta dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang hentikan kebodohanmu untuk mempertahankan tempat ini! Tidak ada gunanya jika kau bersikap keras kepala seperti itu!" Pria yang lebih dewasa menatap pria muda dengan pandangan mengerikan, seakan ingin menghabisinya detik itu juga. Detik berikutnya, dengan kasar ia mencengkram kedua bahu pria muda, masih dengan tatapan yang sama, ia menggoyangkan tubuh pria muda dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara nyaring kembali, namun satu desahan aneh darinya merubah pikirannya, "...ah, aku lupa dialognya," keluhnya dan menjauhkan diri selangkah dari pria muda. Si pria muda hanya mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk lalu tertawa, setelah itu terdengar seruan _'CUT!'_ dari arah berbeda yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. B.I tidak menyadari bahwa disekitar mereka ternyata sedang berlangsung sebuah syuting film, entah film entah drama B.I tidak begitu peduli.

Meski tidak tertarik, tapi B.I terus memandangi sang aktor muda bersetelan jas hitam rapi yang kini berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang mungkin telah disediakan khusus untuknya, ia memerangkap tangan kecil seseorang yang lebih dulu duduk disamping tempat duduk khususnya dan mencium pipinya. Meski orang itu agak terkejut dengan perlakuan sang aktor, tapi ia tidak terlihat tidak menyenanginya. Mungkin dia adalah kekasih sang aktor muda, pikir B.I.

Tidak lama, lambaian tangan yang cukup dekat mampir tepat di depan wajah B.I. "Kau tertarik dengan Song Mino atau Kim Jinhwan?" Bobby memberikan pertanyaan serius usai melihat B.I terkesiap karena ulahnya. "Matamu itu mencurigakan," ejeknya menjelaskan hipotesanya.

"Oh~, mereka rombongan di restoran itu 'kan?" Chanwoo bertanya pada dua orang di depannya untuk memastikan, "ternyata tim produksi film, ya?" lanjutnya.

Bobby mengangguk-ngangguk, "tapi tetap saja aku tidak peduli, kecuali Kim Hanbin tertarik dengan salah satu aktor mereka, Song Mino!" Bobby langsung menggeplak wajah B.I dengan tatapannya, menganggap bahwa tebakan itu seratus persen benar.

Tapi wajah B.I terlihat datar-datar saja, ia tidak menganggap serius ucapan Bobby yang kadang tidak sesuai fakta. "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Lalu, tatapanmu itu? Seseorang tidak mungkin menatap lama orang lain tanpa alasan, bukan?" Bobby menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mengetahui ada sesuatu yang berubah yang ia inginkan dari sahabat lamanya itu, "lihatlah, itu artinya, mata hatimu mulai terbuka. Hyahahaha!" kemudian ia tertawa keras mengejek. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan begini; mata yang menyipit seperti tertutup, mulut yang menganga lebar yang sengaja di_lebay-lebay_kan, dan kerutan disana-sini diwajahnya akibat usaha keras tertawa, tidak lupa ia memegangi perutnya dan mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu menunjuki B.I sebagai objek tertawanya. "Aku setuju saja jika itu Song Mino, dia 'kan keren!" Bobby tambah tertawa, Chanwoo juga ikut nyengir karenanya, "aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Donghyuk, Hanbin-_ah_, aku janji!" Melihat kelakukan Bobby yang seperti berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya, B.I hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Akhir dari perjalanan mereka adalah dengan bermalam di hotel bagian selatan pulau Nami, bagaimanapun juga Bobby adalah pemandu wisata mereka dan Bobby tidak ingin kebersamaannya bersama B.I pupus di satu hari ini saja, ia ingin waktu reuni yang lebih panjang seperti minum minuman beralkohol rendah semalaman dan pulang pagi.

Tapi jika dilihat dari gelagat Bobby, tidak terlihat jika ia ingin memperpanjang waktu mereka di pulau ini hanya untuk reuni mereka, secara perlahan B.I mulai mengerti bahwa ternyata alasan konyol Bobby tersebut hanyalah kedok belaka. B.I terlalu yakin dalam pikiran Bobby yang paling kotor ada hal yang lebih busuk dari 'memperpanjang waktu reuni'. Terbukti saat ia memesan kamar bersamanya, Bobby tidak memesan kamar yang sama dengan yang ia tempati, ia memesan kamar yang berbeda khusus untuk dirinya dan kekasih pujaannya, Chanwoo, dan meminta maaf dengan cengiran lebarnya. Shit!

.

.

'DOOR!'

Terdengar suara tembakan dari area halaman penginapan, B.I pergi mengecek dari jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat segerombolan orang (lagi-lagi) berkumpul disuatu tempat yang sama dengan banyak peralatan di sekitar mereka, layaknya seperti mengambilan gambar sebuah adegan film. Diantara mereka-pun ada satu orang yang begitu fokus mengamati layar yang menyala—B.I pikir itu mungkin sang sutradara.

B.I memutar bola matanya berkeliling untuk mengecek siapa saja aktor yang masuk dalam adegan, kemudian ia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang tidak berjauhan sedang saling menodongkan pistol, satu diantaranya telah bersimbah darah dibagian bahu kebawah. "Ayo, tembak aku, Seungyoon-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak menarik pelatuknya? Atau kau ingin merasakan peluru ini sekali lagi?" Dari kejauhan samar-samar ia mendengar orang berjas hitam rapi berkata mengancam pada orang berpakaian biasa di depannya yang sudah kelihatan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Orang berjas hitam itu sama persis seperti yang dilihatnya di tempat syuting pertama, bajunya-pun masih sama, namun kini orang itu hanya terlihat lebih kejam dari sebelumnya.

Bola mata B.I kembali berputar untuk menemukan sosok yang ingin ia lihat semenjak tahu kalau Song Mino sedang berakting disana. Tepat seperti dugaanya, sosok yang ia cari itu sedang duduk beberapa meter dari kerumunan kru dan asik memperhatikan adegan yang sedang berlangsung, ada sebuah kursi kosong juga disampingnya yang ia tahu milik Song Mino, disekitarnya juga hadir tukang _makeup_ dan _stylish_—B.I rasa. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? B.I kurang yakin. Apa dia adalah salah satu tokoh dalam film? B.I jadi penasaran dengan filmnya.

Tanpa B.I sadari rasa penasarannya membuatnya melangkah jauh meninggalkan kamarnya, melewati lantai dasar dan berakhir disalah satu sudut di halaman hotel—dibelakang kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menatap ke sosok mungil yang dibalut dengan kulit putih susu lama diantara orang-orang yang menontoni pengambilan adegan film. Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang menatap kearah yang berbeda dari orang lain, menatap sosok misterius yang cukup mengagumkan dimatanya, sosok yang telah mengisi ruang kosong dihati B.I selama ini, sosok misterius yang telah dimiliki orang lain—Song Mino.

Katakan, Donghyuknya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan orang ini, dia memiliki aura lebih menjatuhkan dan membius, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya B.I sudah dibuat tersihir dan tenggelam dalam lubang hitam yang dalam tanpa batas. B.I tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari lubang hitam tersebut, bahkan setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa dia telah dimiliki orang lainpun ia tetap tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sana, dari lubang hitam yang kini membutakan matanya.

B.I bergerak beberapa langkah setelah sekian lama, terus berjalan hingga berada tepat dibelakang kursi orang yang B.I perkirakan memiliki bobot tubuh sangat ringan itu. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, orang dengan tatapan sendu itu menoleh, memutar sebagian atas tubuhnya kebelakang dan ketika ia mendongak ia langsung mendapati wajah B.I yang sedang menatapinya. "Siapa?" ujarnya bertanya langsung pada B.I.

B.I, orang yang ditatap serius oleh orang yang B.I ketahui bernama Kim Jinhwan ini, namja cantik yang populer dimedia karena hubungannya dengan aktor terkenal bernama Song Mino, hanya bisa terdiam memandang mata sendu yang kini balik menatapnya. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan ramah, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya B.I menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menciptakan benang merah tanpa ingin memutuskannya.

Sebagian dari wajah Kim Jinhwan yang memerah karena udara dingin pulau Nami itu membuatnya ingin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir merah merekah mereka pada satu titik yang sama.

Cup.

Katakan saja apa yang ia lakukan ini benar, maka dia tidak akan menyesali apa yang ia perbuat hari ini.

Teriakan beberapa orang disekitar mereka menyadarkan B.I bahwa dia ada dalam masalah besar.

Wajahnya pasti akan bermunculan dimedia besok.

END.

.

.

Sudah saya bilang ini drabble jadi ceritanya pendek gitu #plak. Yang kecewa sama tulisan 'END' disana saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan saya tidak akan membuat sequel, tapi kalau ada yang minta BJin/BinHwan dalam kemasan berbeda saya siap melayani :D #nyengir.

Terakhir, review ya karena review anda sangat berarti buat saya yang mau pindah fandom kesini ^^ ayo buat saya benar-benar pindah kesini


End file.
